1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a corrugated fin for a flat tube heat exchanger which is used, for example, in water/air radiators.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional water/air radiators for motor vehicles, corrugated fins are arranged between the flat tubes of the radiator and are soldered to the flat tubes. In addition to the function of transferring heat, these corrugated fins also perform a supporting function in that they prevent the flat tubes from bulging out when the flat tubes are subjected to internal pressure. Since the corrugated fins are made as thin as possible so that they have a high heat-transfer capacity, and are lightweight, a risk exists in that these corrugated fins will buckle under the pressure exerted by the flat tubes which tend to "inflate" when subjected to internal pressure. This problem is described in the applicant's previous application, P 40 31 577 (which is incorporated herein by reference), wherein the problem is solved by other means, namely the use of so-called supporting means between the flat tubes in the region of the tube bottoms.